Undercover
by Bucken-Berry
Summary: George and Elliot are sent undercover. Will this turn into something more? Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: don't own

George and Elliot sat in Captain Cragen's office, glaring at each other. They'd been working on a case involving a men serial killing gay men. George had just started his profile when they'd been told that the FBI wanted to talk to them and they were to wait here.

"'What the hell do you feds want?" Elliot grumbled.

"I don't know." Just then a burly looking agent came in.

"I'm agent Jeff Cooper. The FBI is taking over your case-" he nodded in Elliot's direction- "about the serial killings of gay men. I would like the two of you to go undercover together."

"Why the two of us?" Elliot asked.

"Agent Huang because of his profiling skills, you because you're good at undercover work and so on."

"For how long?"

"Indefinitely."

"All right." George said. "I'm in." Elliot frowned.

"I guess I'm in too."

"Ok. Both of you need to get ready. You'll move in to a temporary house tomorrow."

George felt nervous about the assignment. For the obvious reasons, and because of Elliot. He was civil to Elliot, but the detective tried his patience like no one else could. He was angry and brash, and he could really hurt anyone who set him off.

George's unprofessional feelings for the detective didn't help things much, either. He'd been attracted to the detective immediately, and the years going by hadn't made the feelings lessen. He'd told himself that it was just lust, but his heart told another story entirely. "Maybe I can warm him up some…" He thought to himself.

Elliot paced around his apartment. He didn't think this would end well. He annoyed George, he knew as much. Part of it wasn't his fault, some of it was. George pushed Elliot's buttons a lot, too. He was a shrink, and any shrink Elliot worked with was bound to clash with him, and often. He thought of the Kevin Walker case. George had put the criminal's rights before the victim's. He could understand his initial refusal- the doc could have lost his license. But once Elliot had agitated him, he shouldn't have minded doing it. The doc annoyed him sometimes.

However, Elliot had realized some time ago that he had feelings for the doctor that were the opposite of annoyance. It confused him that he could like someone who could annoy him so much. He tried to tell himself that it was impossible, that besides the fact that George was the total opposite of him, he wasn't attracted to men, but the thoughts hadn't gone away. He didn't want to be attracted to men, but George had made him fall hard. He couldn't figure out what it was.

Both of them felt certain that they were going to end up killing each other. They didn't know how they were going to pull this off.


	2. Chapter 2

"Home sweet home." Elliot said sarcastically as he and George brought their luggage into the house. "At least it has a lot of space."

"Well, it could be worse."

"What could be worse than sharing a room with a shrink?" Elliot asked. They'd been told they would have to share a room. Elliot had considered backing out right then- there was only so much he would do for his job, and sharing a room with a man that he'd had sexual dreams about was pushed the limits. But a tiny part of him wanted it, anyway. Not that he'd admit it to anyone.

"I'm not that thrilled about sharing a room with you either." George said with a smirk.

"I guess we should be thankful that it's a huge room, then."

"Really, Elliot, it's not the end of the world."

"I know that but I'm not thrilled. Just don't mess with me."

"Cut the macho crap, detective. I may be smaller but I'm not weak."

"Is that a threat?"

"I know you wish it was, but no."

"So what are you saying then?"

"I'm saying that you have a lot of growing up to do."

"Fuck you doc."

"See what I mean, detective?"

"Why do you always call me detective when you're angry?"

"Why have you never called me by my birth name?"

"Because I've always called you doc."

"Right. Try working that anger out somehow." George said coolly while he walked away.

George sighed and looked around the room. This was going to be difficult. Elliot had already started picking fights with him. The detective was frustrating him. He wished he could just kiss him, stun him into silence, and then Elliot would kiss him back and their bodies would entwine... No. He tried to shake the thought out of his mind but the lust only intensified. With an impatient huff he walked to the shower.

"Damn it." Elliot grumbled. He didn't want to start fights with George. It was just what he did. He wanted to say something but at the same time he didn't know how it would go over. He decided to start with an apology and walked up to the rooms. George stormed out of the rooms suddenly and into the bathroom, not noticing him. He started a shower.

Elliot found himself picturing what the small man must look like. "Aw, stop it." He grumbled at his body. He wasn't a teenager anymore. He was too old for this.

"I'm not going to last much longer without jumping him." He thought to himself as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Later that night they made their way to a club that seemed to be a common link for the victims. Elliot and George managed to seem like a couple, drinking sodas and chatting together.

They left the club and returned home hours later. They hadn't seen anyone who even looked like a suspect.

George yawned and laid down on the bed. He'd think about everything tomorrow.

Elliot felt frustrated. Hours had been wasted and George didn't care at all. Any other person would be fuming. He wanted to know how he kept composure. Acting on impulse, he walked to where the doctor was trying to sleep.

"How do you do that, doc?" Elliot asked. George yawned and sat up.

"Do what?"

"Not be bothered by stuff like this."

"This kind of thing takes patience, and patience is something I have a lot of." George replied.

"I guess. That's something I admire about you actually." He admitted reluctantly.

"Thank you, Elliot."

"Just don't get used to it." Elliot said with a smirk. George smirked back.

"Afraid to admit you don't hate me?"

"I don't hate you. I…" He stopped himself.

"I think you're a good guy." He finished lamely.

"You are too." George said with another yawn.

"Good night, doc."

"Good night, detective." George murmured. He laid back down and tried to sleep. He was tired but he couldn't stop thinking about the detective. It took a long time for him to fall asleep.

Elliot laid down, not even trying to sleep. George tantalized him. His cool attitude, his smirk, his soft body that he covered up so often. He felt crazy thinking about him. He closed his eyes, hoping he would fall asleep soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: this is a long chapter. I'm not sure if the rest will be short or what but, oh well. :)

They spent the next day driving around the city, doing shopping and other mundane tasks. Elliot and George enjoyed the time spent together, especially since they had managed not to fight.

They sat down eventually to eat dinner. George started a casual conversation.

"So how did you like today?" Elliot shrugged.

"It was different."

"I found interesting, myself." George said. Elliot raised an eyebrow.

"How was that interesting to you?" George smirked.

"You were out of your element."

"Was not." Elliot huffed. George smirked again. Elliot hated that smirk but at the same time he loved it.

"If you say so, detective." George said, still smirking.

"Whatever, doc." They sat in silence for a moment.

"Do you resent me because of the assignment?" George asked him quietly, his face serious now. Elliot shook his head.

"You had no more choice than I did."

"In all honesty, do you really think this is that bad?"

"Do you?" Elliot countered.

"No, not really. It can be awkward at times but this is what I like doing." Elliot thought about that for a few seconds.

"Why do you like this so much?"

"Mostly it's because the minds of these people interest me."

"Any other reason?" George shook his head.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were shrinking me now." Elliot smiled.

"You shrink me all the time; it's about time I get a chance." George didn't reply and finished his meal.

"I'm going to get ready." George said with a sigh.

He spent a while showering before he walked to his dresser. He frowned as he looked over his clothes. He wanted to look good to Elliot but he didn't want to freak him out or make it obvious what he was doing. Finally he decided on a plain dress shirt with the top two buttons undone and slacks that fit snugly.

Elliot lingered in the doorway a moment giving the man an appreciative gaze before going to his own dresser. He eventually settled on a similar dress shirt and pants.

They arrived at the club. Elliot pulled George close to him as they walked in.

"Nice outfit." He said quietly. George cheered inwardly.

"You too." He said. Eventually they settled in, having ordered a beer each and keeping up a stream of conversation so they wouldn't stand out.

George looked around with great interest. Shrink mode was hard to turn off and he was fascinated by the various patrons' interactions. He didn't even realize that he'd lost himself in his observations.

Elliot was exasperated. They'd gone through all that trouble to blend in, and what had George done? Made himself the most obvious person on the planet. And to make it worse, by the end of another few hours they still hadn't spotted a suspect.

"Let's call it a night." Elliot said with a sigh. George followed him, embarrassed at his rookie mistake, especially now that he realized that Elliot had noticed. That meant others had, too. They didn't say anything until they were back in the house. George walked to the bedroom and Elliot followed him.

"George, you need to turn shrink mode off." Elliot reprimanded him.

"I know, Elliot. I'm trying." George said impatiently.

"Sometimes I wonder if you're capable of it." Elliot said with a huff. "You baffle me, George." He walked closer to George until their chests were touching. "Why do you spend all your time studying what people think? Doesn't it get boring?" George paused, his eyes on Elliot's mouth, which was so close to his he could practically feel the heat from his lips. His eyes dilated as he looked at the larger man. He was closer to Elliot than he'd thought he'd ever be. He didn't even care that the reason he was so close was that Elliot was furious with him.

"Same reason you catch criminals. And no, it doesn't get boring." George said breathlessly, after a moment.

Elliot scoffed and made to walk away, but George grasped his arm.

"Why do you get mad at me so easily, Elliot? If this was a detective who'd made a mistake you'd be covering for them." He said, getting irritated.

"Because I don't want you to get yourself hurt. It would kill me." He wanted to say. Instead he answered the question with a question. "Why do you get mad at me?"

"I asked first."

"Why do I get mad at you? Because you annoy me, doc." He lied.

Elliot's reply made George excited. He wasn't a mind-reader, but Elliot's signals were obvious to him and they were impossible to ignore. The detective was attracted to him and was trying to convince George that he wasn't. George decided that he had to say something drastic or he'd lose his chance.

"Yes, you do know Elliot. It's because you don't know how to say what you actually mean." He told him.

"Which is?" Elliot asked. His heart was beating fast against George's chest. He wondered if it had been a bad idea to get their bodies so close together after the tension of tonight.

"You want the same thing I want. You want me, the same way I want you." George said.

"I…" Elliot struggled to speak. George's voice, low and husky, was making him feel dizzy. "I, uh…"

"You want me." George insisted.

"Yes." Elliot breathed, letting go of his resistance. "I do want you." George's lips found his. It seemed like it would be a gentle kiss, but George didn't want that, and kissed him roughly instead. Elliot kissed him back, moaning into his mouth. He rubbed his hard length against George's stomach. George grabbed the length and he gave a powerful thrust. George broke the kiss but kept his grip on Elliot.

"You want to ride me, feel me in you while I pound you into the bed?" He asked quietly, stroking Elliot every few words.

"God, yes!" Elliot gasped, overwhelmed by arousal.

George's mouth skimmed his neck and he bit down, chewing on the spot until Elliot cried out. He stopped and looked at the spot. A mark had been made that wouldn't go away any time soon. Smirking, George let go of his length and Elliot groaned his disapproval, until George latched on to his mouth, sucking on his lips. He nipped at the lip for a moment before he kissed him, moving his tongue into Elliot's mouth, and started unbuttoning his shirt. Once the buttons were undone, he pulled it off, then undid his own, all the while working Elliot's tongue like a piece of candy. George removed his pants and Elliot's. Finally, he took of their boxers, drawing out the moment. They were fully exposed and George guided them to his bed, Elliot melting into his touch. George broke the kiss again.

"You've never bottomed before, right?" Elliot nodded. George chuckled lowly as he got his fingers slick with clear gel. His finger found Elliot's entrance and he gasped, bucking upwards as George pushed a finger in, teasing him. He shifted, feeling overwhelmed by the new sensation.

"Agh!" He gasped. George pushed in another finger. "GOD!" Elliot half yelled. He squirmed. "That's… uh. Good." George teased for a few more seconds, the reaction his ministrations were eliciting amusing him, before he pulled his fingers out, leaving Elliot empty. Elliot breathed heavily in anticipation, eager for the next step.

"Ready?" George asked him. He nodded. He gasped and arched as George pushed in.

Their tempo was fast from the start, a burning wave of need going through him. George's thrusts made him yell with delight and pain, and George stroked him mercilessly with his thrusts.

"George, I'm gonna…" He gasped. George worked his leaking length faster and he went over the edge. George pounded a few stokes before he followed him, groaning. George pulled out of him.

"That was beautiful. You're a gorgeous man." He said into Elliot's ear.

"It was. You're amazing." Elliot replied. He kissed George; the first gentle kiss they'd had. It was loving and sweet, and their hands wrapped around each other in a tender embrace. George broke the kiss.

"I've wanted this, wanted this since the first day I met you." He murmured.

"Same here, George. I love you."

"I love you too Elliot, I really do."

"This was so, so right. I didn't think I'd bottom, but it was perfect." Elliot said with a bit of a laugh.

"Did you want to top?" George asked guiltily.

"No, I just assumed you would bottom, because you're smaller." George smiled at him.

"That can be arranged."

"Good, because you owe me." Elliot teased. Then he sighed.

"I don't want to go back out tomorrow."

"Me neither. Not a whole lot anyways."

"I'm going to protect you though."

"Of course. I'll protect you too." George replied as he kissed him.

"I love you, George." He said again when they pulled apart for air.

"I love you too, Elliot." George murmured back. Elliot wrapped his hands around George tightly. They hugged and kissed leisurely before falling asleep together.


	4. Chapter 4

Elliot yawned and frowned as he felt a small figure against him. The memory of last night came crashing into him and he smiled and hugged him. George yawned.

"Morning."

"Mmm. Good morning." Elliot said as he kissed him.

"Let's get dressed." George said, remembering that they were naked. He stood up. "What do you want to do today?" Elliot stood up and walked over to him.

"What do I want to do? That's an easy one. You." George rolled his eyes.

"Classy, Elliot. You're great with words."

"I can make up for it." Elliot whispered huskily. Elliot picked him up and kissed him, devouring George's mouth. George wrapped his legs around Elliot's waist.

"You owe me for making me sore." Elliot growled. He kissed the hollow of George's throat, making him shudder happily.

"I guess I do." He murmured. Elliot walked them over to the bed. He laid them down so that George was under him. George ground against his stomach. Elliot licked his neck and George groaned loudly. He licked down George's chest and stomach. Elliot stopped and drew George in a sloppy kiss before turning him over.

He pushed in and thrusted hard and fast. He gripped George and stroked him roughly, losing himself in the sensation, until they went over the edge. He pulled out and turned George back over and kissed him sweetly. George smiled and relaxed.

"This is so perfect." He murmured.

"Same here." Elliot said with a sigh.

"I think a nap is in order." George with a yawn. "I need energy for things other than you." Elliot smirked and rested his forehead against George's.

"Love you."

"You too."

George stood up and grimaced.

"We're definitely even now. Come on, let's go."

"George…" Elliot whined. George shook his head with a smile.

"Just a few hours, ok?"

"You're no fun at all. Isn't there any rebel in you?" George raised his eyebrows and smirked.

"Didn't we just finish doing something very improper a few hours ago?" Elliot sighed and stood up.

"You win."

They dressed and drove around town. Elliot was bored almost immediately and after an hour George drove back. They walked in the house and Elliot kissed him passionately.

"I don't want to be apart from you." Elliot whispered against his lips.

"We don't have to anytime soon." George said. He wrapped his arms around him. "We need to get our emotional intimacy caught up with the physical side."

Elliot nodded and walked them over to the sofa. They laid down, George's head on Elliot's chest. Elliot's arms tightened around him.

"Elliot, how are you going to tell everyone?" George asked quietly.

"I haven't thought about it yet." Elliot said softly. "I don't think I should for a little while."

"We should wait just a few weeks." George agreed.

"I think the kids will be ok with it. If we tell the squad I don't think they'll care. I'm a little worried about Kathy though."

"We'll work something out." George said with a sigh.

"Yeah." Elliot set his chin on George's head.

"What do you do after cases?" Elliot asked suddenly. George sighed.

"Nothing really. I go home, I play with my parrot, I eat, read, and then sleep."

"Why don't you drink with us?"

"No time." Elliot chuckled.

"Didn't think you were a bird person."

"My apartment doesn't allow dogs and cats and a bird is definitely better than fish."

"Anyway, you should have a drink with us sometime." Elliot said.

"I might." George agreed. He hummed happily as Elliot pulled him close and kissed him. Elliot set one hand on the back of his head and another on his hip; George wrapped his arms around Elliot's neck. Elliot broke away for a moment.

"I seem to be having a problem."

"What kind?" George asked. Elliot kissed him again.

"I can't-" kiss- "Stop-" kiss- "Kissing you." Kiss.

"That is a problem." George agreed and kissed Elliot. "I have that problem too. Maybe we can fix it." Their lips touched again, chastely at first, then deeper and more erotic.

"You're driving me crazy." Elliot murmured as they broke away. "Even Kathy never made me feel like this and I've only been with you for a day." George took his arms off of Elliot's neck and held Elliot's face in his hands.

"That's very sweet. I feel the same- well, I was never married, obviously, but…" He trailed off and set his face in Elliot's neck.

"I love you." Elliot murmured.

"And I love you." George murmured back. He kissed as much of Elliot as he could. Elliot ran a finger over George's lips.

"God, those lips amaze me." Elliot said. George blushed.

"Yeah, well, your eyes are pretty." Elliot blushed redder than George.

"Let's quit while we're ahead." Elliot said with a laugh. His arms moved up and down George's back. George sighed happily and mirrored the motions. They continued for hours, enjoying the peace of the snuggling. Eventually George looked at a clock.

"How about some late lunch? Then we can plan what we're going to do tonight." Elliot nodded and stood up with George. They walked in the kitchen and made some sandwiches. Elliot wrapped one hand around George's waist. George raised an eyebrow.

"People generally have a hard time making sandwiches with only one hand." Elliot shrugged.

"I just can't… I don't know, I'm feeling clingy for some reason."

"That's perfectly normal."

"Don't even start with shrink mode." Elliot said with a sigh.

"Hey, if it wasn't for shrink mode, you and I would be at each other's throats."

"Hey, I'm still at your throat. Except now I'm kissing it." George smirked at the words and sat down. Elliot moved his chair right up next to his.

"I really don't want to go back out. A suspect hasn't appeared yet and that makes me nervous." George agreed.

"Their attack pattern indicates that they should have been stalking their victims for the last two days, and they should attack tonight."

"Let's take a careful look tonight, then." Elliot said with a heavy sigh.

"Elliot, are you ok?" George asked, concerned.

"I just don't… I don't know. I dread going out tonight."

"It'll be ok." George said softly.

"I hope so." Elliot murmured.

They finished their lunch and sat down on the sofa, arms wrapped around each other again.


	5. Chapter 5

"You all right?" George asked as they entered the club.

"Yeah, I just don't feel right about this." Elliot said.

"Yeah." George agreed with a nod. They sat down and looked around.

"So what do you want to do when we leave?" George asked.

"Be with you." Elliot said with a smile. He set a hand on George's thigh. George held his hand. "Will your family accept this?" He asked George. George shrugged.

"They're very traditional. They didn't like when I came out but they didn't do anything drastic."

"I think it'll work." Elliot said slowly.

"I agree." George said with a tiny smile. He ran a thumb over Elliot's palm. Elliot kissed him softly.

George smiled into the kiss and was about to deepen it when something-someone- caught his attention.

"Elliot." George said suddenly. "Over there."

There was a person that matched their description perfectly. They stood up and walked in his direction.

"Outside." They heard him say. They followed him as he moved out the back doors.

The suspect became aware that he was being followed. He sprinted away, leaving Elliot and George to run after him. He eventually ran into an alley. Eventually they caught up to him.

"Put your arms up!" Elliot yelled. He pointed his gun at him.

"No." The man said simply.

"Do it or we'll shoot!" Elliot yelled.

"Oh, but then you'll never find our next victim." The man said calmly.

"What do you want?" George asked cautiously.

"One of you would make a nice substitute." The suspect said with a smirk.

"Do you really think we'd agree to that? Come with us or I'll shoot, regardless of whether you tell us where the victim is."

The man turned around suddenly. Elliot pushed George behind him and fired at exactly the same time as the suspect. He heard the suspect scream in pain and collapse, but Elliot made no sound. Concerned, he turned around.

"Shit, Elliot!" He exclaimed. Elliot was lying semi-conscious on the ground, blood already soaking his shirt. Elliot closed his eyes as George knelt next to him and pressed his hands on the wound that had been made on his chest.

"Elliot. Stay awake." George ordered. Elliot groaned. George whipped out his cell phone and called for two buses.

"Elliot, I have to make sure the suspect doesn't get away, all right?" George whispered. Elliot nodded slowly and George ran off.

The shooter was lying on the ground- the bullet had hit his leg. He snarled as George handcuffed him and dragged him towards Elliot. George set him down and applied pressure to Elliot's chest again while talking to the suspect.

"Where have you been attacking the victims?" George asked. The man shook his head.

"Not talking to you now."

"I'm with the FBI. You'd better cooperate."

"Or what?" The man asked pointedly. George ignored him and continued tending to Elliot.

"Elliot, are you awake?" George asked. Elliot managed a tiny hum of affirmation. "Stay awake." George ordered him again.

"George…" Elliot sighed. His eyes closed.

"Elliot!"

No response. He checked for a pulse. Elliot was unconscious but still alive.

Now he had to keep Elliot from shock and get the victim's location.


	6. Chapter 6

"I told you, I'm not telling you!" The suspect yelled.

"I'll get the ADA to take the death penalty off the table if you tell me where the victim is."

"All right, fine. He's in our car."

"Where is it?"

"In an alley a few streets back." George nodded. He opened his mouth to ask another question when Elliot stirred feebly.

"Uhh."

"Elliot." George sighed in relief. He checked Elliot's pulse again, a little alarmed to notice how rapid the beats were.

"Elliot, do you know the date?"

"Um…"

"Do you know where you are?"

"No idea." George cursed silently. The altered mental state was an early sign of shock. Fortunately, the ambulances arrived and loaded Elliot up. George wanted to ride with him but he had to find the victim.

He called for backup and turned, running towards the location the perp had described. A few blocks later he found it and he drew his gun.

"FBI! Don't move!" He ordered. This time the perps complied. The officers came in and cuffed them while he found the victim.

"Are you all right?" He asked. The man nodded.

"They were about to attack me when you came. Thank you."

"No problem. Do you have a ride home?"

"Yeah." He said. He walked away. George ran towards his own car and drove to the hospital.

Jeff Cooper was waiting for him in the waiting room.

"How did you mess this up?" The case agent fumed. George shook his head.

"Can you at least wait until Elliot is out of surgery before you lecture me? I know I- we- messed up and that if he…" He refused to let the thought be spoken. "If he isn't ok, I'll have some blood on my hands. I know. So just let it alone."

"Fine." Jeff said. He sat down next to George. "How close are you to him? I got the feeling you weren't too fond of him when I first sent you in."

"A lot can change in a bit of time." George said shortly. Jeff stayed silent, leaving George in his own thoughts. He didn't blame himself for Elliot's injury, but he knew something had gone wrong that was probably their fault.

The hours passed slowly until a nurse came to them.

"He's out of surgery. The bullet didn't hit anything, so he'll be ok."

"Can I see him?" George asked immediately.

"He's asleep but I'll take you to him." The nurse said. George stood up.

"Forgot about me that easy, huh?" Jeff asked amusedly.

"I'm not in the mood. Are you coming with me?"

"I don't need to until he's awake." Jeff said with a shrug. He walked away. George followed the nurse to Elliot's room.

George immediately noticed how pale Elliot looked. He felt shocked. He silently insulted himself- Of course he'd look pale. He'd just lost a lot of blood.

George sighed and ran his hand to the red-spotted bandages. He watched Elliot's vitals on the monitor with mild interest while he stroked the spot on Elliot's chest.

Eventually he settled into the chair, waiting for Elliot to wake up.

Elliot gasped from pain as he regained consciousness. A familiar voice called for a nurse. He felt a sharp sensation and then the pain was gone. He moaned in relief.

Then he noticed George.

"George, are you alright?" He asked worriedly. George gave him a guilty smile.

"I'm fine." He grasped Elliot's hand.

"What happened with the perp?"

"He's being treated for a leg wound and then he's going to jail. The victim is fine."

"Good." Elliot sighed.

"Get some rest, I'll be here." George advised. He leaned down and kissed Elliot's forehead.

"Love you." Elliot murmured.

"You too." George said softly. Elliot closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Two days later, Elliot and George were officially debriefed from their assignment. Their case agent had yelled at them but accepted that the victim had been saved. IAB cleared them of any misconduct.

"It was, overall, a success." The agent who had been speaking concluded. Elliot and George smiled as the agent left. Then a nurse came over and Elliot was discharged from the hospital.

Elliot sighed as he and George walked into George's apartment.

"Thanks for letting me come here, doc." Elliot said with a sigh.

"No problem." George said softly. He helped Elliot lay down on the sofa. Elliot set his feet on George's lap.

"Should we tell everyone about us?" Elliot asked suddenly. George smirked.

"Not yet." Elliot nodded and leaned back.

"It'll work though." George said.

"I agree." Elliot said softly. George leaned up to kiss him. Elliot's hand wrapped around George and began stroking him through his pants. George moaned as his length began hardening.

"You're still recovering though!" George gasped. Elliot smirked and continued stroking him.

"Let's just call it physical therapy." He said as he worked against George's shirt.

"You still suck at words." George chuckled.

"I can show you the good side of sucking." Elliot growled.

Later, as they reveled in the afterglow, a cell phone rang.

"That sounds like mine." George grumbled. He grabbed it and answered.

"Huang."

"George?" Olivia's voice asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you have Elliot's cell phone?" Olivia asked.

George prepared himself for an interesting conversation.

-END-


End file.
